


Indak

by Bonfiree



Category: Has (Hiraya) - Fandom, Karanduun, TorengKampana, tanginamohas
Genre: Gen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfiree/pseuds/Bonfiree
Summary: Inalala ni Has kung paano sumayaw.
Relationships: HasxDiwata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Indak

“Isa,dalawa,tatlo”

Ngumiti si Has,dati nahihiya siya pero ngayon nakikita ni Has na medyo nakakabisado na niya ang mga galawan at hakbang.

“Kaliwa, kanan ikot”

Pumikit si Has at ang nararamdaman niya ay para siyang dinadala ng alon kahit siya ang nangunguna.

“Apat, lima, anim”

Nagkita sila sa silid aklatan, at duon palang alam na ni Has na gusto niyang lagi siyang makasama.

“Layo, lapit, haplos”

Pag gusto ni Has na maglabas ng hinanakit pero ayaw mapagisa, kakatok siya sa isang pintuan at alam na niyang may makikinig.

“Pito, walo, siyam”

Doon sa may sikertong tore ng kampana ipinakita ni Has sa kanya ang lugar ng kanyang kapayapaan, wala pa siyang ibang nilalang na dinala doon maliban sa kanya.

“Haplos, lapit, layo”

Nakikita niya na iba ang hawak na kamay niya sa umaga.

“Siyam, walo, Pito”

Nauunahan si Has ng takot at pangamba at hindi niya makausap.

“Haplos, lapit, layo”

Pinalitan pero nasaktan.

“Anim, lima, apat”

Inimbita ngunit hindi nagtagpo.

“Ikot, kanan, kaliwa”  
Andito na ang naniningil.

“Tatlo,dalawa, Isa”

Kinuha na.

**Author's Note:**

> First post, pls be gentle


End file.
